Everything Now
by amylutz1
Summary: Amy finds Jack.


You raise your eyebrow when you notice Jack entering the tavern. He looks like he always does and it gives you a smile. Jack never changes and somehow you feel happy about it. But at the same time you are angry at him, because you still have feelings for that pathetic pirate and you can't do anything about it. You watch Jack looking around and he pulls bottle of rum from some drunk's hands then finds a table. You are sure that he's here to have some good time and you smile at this thought. You can give him a good time. And get something in return.  
You stand up taking your own bottle of rum and walk straight to him watching how Jack tries to shake last drops of alcohol into his mouth from that stolen, and apparently, empty bottle.  
"Jack Sparrow." You smile taking a chair next to him and sitting down. Jack freezes for a moment, then tosses bottle over his head and gives you a smile.  
"A lovely lady." He greets you and you frown instantly.  
"Don' tell me you forgot me, Jack." You put bottle on the table and notice how his whole attention now belongs to the rum.  
"I did? I never forget anything." He mutters absentmindedly and you grin taking your bottle and gulping down three good mouthfuls while Jack watches you. He almost reaches out for the bottle, but you pull it closer to your chest.  
"You did, didn't you, Jack?" You finally manage to catch his eyes and Jack smiles to you at the same time tilting his head.  
"Y/N, how could I ever forget you." Jack finally recognizes you. You see slight hints of horror in his eyes. Oh yes, he remembers you now. "To my defense I must say that I had to sail and all the rum was gone." He lifts his finger and you narrow your eyes at him. Jack gives you a sheepish smile and lowers his finger. "You are still angry at me." He states the obvious.  
"I was, but now I am not." You force yourself to smile. You have a plan and you have to try harder for it to work.  
"You are not?" Jack's eyes shoots to the bottle again and you turn pulling two cups closer, then you pour some rum for Jack and for you.  
"Jack, I am not stupid. I understand that a man like you can't really stay in one place for long." You push one cup towards Jack and he smiles taking it.  
"My love is the sea, darling." Jack finally gulps down contents of his cup and you see happy sparkles in his eyes. After a moment he leans to you. "So what are you doing Tortuga?" Jack squints and you smile charmingly to him.  
"This and that. That's not important. What's important that we met, Jack. I am very, very glad we met." You lean towards him and Jack gives you a smile.  
"Then I am very happy to meet you too, Y/N." Jack eyes your figure and you know that he's already fallen for your trap.  
"Are you here with Pearl?" You ask and Jack smiles even wider.  
"Of course I am. Want to see it?" He looks you in the eyes and you smile back.  
"Not without more rum."  
Jack smiles again; his obvious satisfaction with your thinking can be clearly seen. You both stand up and before you head to the Pearl you get four more bottles of rum. Then you head out of the tavern while Jack's hand is around your waist.  
"So, how is Pearl?" You ask while you walk towards the dock.  
"Great! Lovely as ever. Or I should say lovely as you?" He leans to you to kiss you, but you avoid his lips and chuckle.  
"You sure know how to compliment a woman, Jack." You obviously lie, but Jack believes it and you smile even wider for him.  
"You taught me all I know about women." Jack says and you almost roll your eyes. He learned nothing, but you still feel sparks of happiness when he's talking about you so dearly. It's like in the old times, but you try not to forget that he left you and that now you have a goal. Sleeping with him and getting him drunk is just a pleasant side-effect.  
"Where's your crew?" You look around when you get into the ship and Jack just shrugs with a smile.  
"Celebrating with some ladies probably." He's carrying two of four bottles and you smirk turning to him, pressing your breasts to his chest.  
"Good, it means we have Pearl all for ourselves." You whisper into Jack's lips and he leans to kiss you, but you turn from him with a chuckle. You know Pearl well enough so you head straight to the Captain's Quarters and Jack follows you, eyeing your ass while you walk in front of him.  
You put bottles on the table and start lighting candles, but after you light sixth one you feel Jack approaching you from behind. His hands snakes around your waist and you stop, putting down a candle which you used to light other ones.  
"So eager to reunite?" You glance at him over your shoulder and Jack's lips lands on your neck, kissing it.  
"I missed you, you know." He mutters but you don't believe it. Slowly you turn to face him.  
"I missed you too." You grin and push him to the table, making him bump into it. Jack grins at how you just took control of the situation, but you want to get him drunk so you grab one bottle of rum, open it with your teeth and make Jack swallow almost half of the bottle down.  
"Are you trying to make me drunk?" He asks when you take two drags from the bottle yourself.  
"Of course I am. You are much more fun this way." You put the bottle down and before he can say anything you kiss him passionately. This passion is not an act. You really missed him and his touch on your naked body.  
While you are kissing you start undressing each other and you feel how Jack's hands became a little bit slower, it means drink is working the way you wanted it to. You wrap your hands around his neck when you are both pretty much naked and turn with him. You let go of him and push yourself on the top of the table.  
"Oh I missed you." Jack exhales when he eyes your body and you curl your finger at him with a grin, inviting him between your legs.  
Jack eagerly steps towards you and his mouth finds yours in a messy kiss. You feel his hands caressing your thighs and you pull him by his neck even closer. Jack grabs your thighs and pulls you closer to the table's edge, then his lips slips down on your neck. His one hand lands on your lower back and then he slides into you. You arch your neck and breathe out loudly, feeling the pleasure you've been waiting for since you met Jack in the tavern. He starts moving and your grab onto his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin, leaving marks. He starts peppering your neck with small bites increasing his speed while he's still holding you in place and you start moaning with his every thrust when his pushes becomes stronger, filling you whole. When you feel your bliss approaching you look at Jack and he kisses you once more, he's at the edge too and after few more strokes you both finish, crying out into each other's lips.  
When Jack steps from you, you push hair from your forehead and hand him the bottle with a grin.  
"It's not over yet."  
"Oh really." Jack smirks and takes the bottle from you, eyeing your body again.

He feels his skin being burned by morning sun and he opens his eyes because screams of seagulls are driving him mad. Jack raises his hurting head and looks around with a puzzled expression – he's on a dock and he's still naked, but he notices his own clothes on him because someone put them like this. He stands up after grabbing his hat and covering the most important part his body then he looks around. Finally he notices Black Pearl sailing away.  
"Hey! It's my ship!" He shouts and you appear on the side of the ship with a wide grin.  
"No, it's not anymore!" You take your hat off and wave it to Jack. "It was really nice to meet you, Jack!" You laugh while he watches you getting further and further from the dock. When you are quite far away he smiles to himself and starts picking his clothes.  
"I guess I have to find Pearl again and make it mine. Among other things." He promises to himself and glances one more time to the Pearl, which is now looking like a toy ship because of the distance. "Oh Y/N, you've got me good."


End file.
